


Naruto and Asuma

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has work but Asuma is distracting. (Short One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto and Asuma

**Author's Note:**

> I feel awful, I hate feeling awful cuz it tends to be a recurring theme since I turned like 16 or 20 (debatable). So I wrote fluff to make myself feel better and I really love Asuma.

A warm brush of air was all Naruto felt before an arm wrapped around his shoulders and a chin rested on his other, “ _Naruto_ ,” A heavy breath, “You work too much.”

Naruto flushes, can barely think sometimes when the man uses that tone of voice with his name, “Asuma, I'll finish this and then we can go.”

Asuma presses his nose against Naruto's neck and breaths against him for a moment.

It's hot, and the rough stubble that rubs against his skin is enough to make him shift and harden in his pants, “Asuma, don't play dirty.” Naruto grimaces and says before Asuma can speak, “And I know we're shinobi, that joke is old.”

Asuma chuckles, and kisses Naruto's neck; once, twice, and then pulls back, “What happened to the genin who would yell about paperwork and wanting to fight things?”

“Do you have something I need to fight?” Naruto mutters, flipping through another mission request from one of the northern towns.

There's a pause and then the man slides a leg over Naruto's lap and leans against him, “You can fight me. Same bet as before.”

Naruto stares, his mouth hanging open. Last time was good. The last time they had a _fight_ it left Asuma and Naruto panting in bed and Asuma blushing everytime Naruto tried to sit down and couldn't. “Alright, alright.” Naruto grabs Asuma's face and kisses him hard on the mouth. “Paperwork can wait when I have you.” He whispers when he pulls back.

Asuma ducks his head and flushes bright red. “I'll always wait for you.”

Naruto smiles and kisses him again.


End file.
